Close Your Eyes
by Jokerfest
Summary: One Two sighed.He would let Handsome Bob have the moment.He closed his eyes.He could feel the younger man pacing around him.Heat radiated off his skin and he could feel himself getting excited despite himself. It wasn't like he was gay or anything. Yaoi.


**Wow, Inception has led me down so many paths, ending with really good movies. There was Mysterious Skin, RocknRolla and next the Lookout, which I've yet to see.**

"Let's close our eyes for a bit, shall we? See this is the next big step."

"Wot is?"

"Well, then, close your eyes and you'll find out, won't you?"

One Two sighed. He would let Handsome Bob have the moment. He closed his eyes. He could feel the younger man pacing around him. Heat radiated off his skin and he could feel himself getting excited despite himself. It wasn't like he was gay or anything, it was just a bit hot that was all.

"Good, that is _very_ good," Bob said cheerily. His eyes were closed but he knew what expression that Bob was wearing. It was that smile that suggested innocence but meant otherwise. One Two swallowed nervously.

"Now wot?"

"Patience, patience Mr. One Two, I'm just lookin'."

"Well, quit feckin' lookin' and-"

"And wot? Just touch you? Is that wot you want?"

One Two was silent as he pondered the question. Three months ago, if anyone had dared suggest he wanted a man to touch him, Handsome Bob especially, he was would have beat them to shit. However, this was three months later and now he and Bob were alone in his house, about to do God only knew what.

"I dunno."

"You...don't know,"Handsome Bob repeated slowly. A hand pressed against One Two's chest, just a hand but it seemed like every nerve ending had lit, sparked, fired. He inhaled, his breath caught and his breathing lost rhythm. He heard Bob chuckle.

"Tell me you don't know, again One Two, and I'll leave."

One Two swallowed again, not saying anything.

"That is bettah."

The hand moved lower, grasping One Two's belt buckle,expertly undoing it with one hand. He wanted to open his eyes. At the same time he was terrified. Would it be the same watching Handsome Bob? Would it be the same to see one of his closest friends get down on his knees and-

One Two groaned, picturing full, soft lips, wrapping around his cock. He imagined calloused fingers wrapping around him, stroking in short, deft measures.

"What are you thinkin' about that's got you all perky?"

"I was...I was, erm,- tha' is."

A stroke, that was all it was. One sure hand that ran the length of him, through his pants. He couldn't help it, he opened his eyes, grabbed Bob's arm. They looked at one another and One Two could see need, relentless and unrestrained.

"If you look, this is what you'll see, mate. Undahstand?"

"Y-yes."

"Y'see...I _need_ you One Two. Need, not want. At first, we were just friends and that satisfied, bu' see when I thought I was going t' be locked away," Bob said near his ear, "I realized..."

"What did you,uh, realize?"

One Two watched as the younger man knelt. Fingers pulled down the zipper and then pants and then boxers. He was naked completely exposed to Handsome Bob. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard.

"Wot I realized is that I want more. I realized that you want it too. Say you want it, Mr. One Two."

"I...I want it."

"Tha's a good man." A hand wrapped around him then. Then the slick warmth of Bob's tongue came next. It circled around the head of his cock in a languid manner. The way that Bob licked, was akin to a connoisseur tasting a fine product. He held his hands stiffly to his sides, calling on all strengths to keep from wrapping his hands around Bob's head and face-fucking him. Because this was Bob's show and he respected that. He respected whatever it was that they were starting.

He looked down and saw the head of his penis disappear into Bob's mouth. At that point he had to look up, his eyes rolled back and he let out a low sound. Fingers grasped both sides of hips and he felt inch by glorious inch being swallowed. The fingers on his hips rubbed caressing circles, though he was far from calm, they grounded him.

"B-bob, please."

One Two wasn't sure what he was asking for. Release? Mercy? A handwritten explanation? One of his hands unglued from his side and rested against the dark fuzz of Bob's hair. The warmth of Bob's mouth was mind-blowing, however, soon the younger man's tongue had gone to work. One Two's brain promptly shutoff, loosening both his mouth and the hold he'd had over his arms was rendered completely shot.

Both hands gripped the side of Bob's head and against his will, the shredded remnants of it anyway, he moved his hips, allowing more of his length to slick down Handsome Bob's accommodating throat. He heard a moan, felt the vibrations, reverberate from the tip of his cock, to every essential nerve-ending thereafter. Handsome Bob pulled off and looked up at him. Bob undid his pants and freed his cock, stroking with rapidly with his left hand. One Two watched with half-lidded eyes, noted the way that Bob bit his lip, how his breathing hitched. He touched the other man's cheek, in a strictly non-gay way, of course. Because this wasn't gay. Even with Bob stroking himself, his mouth once again sealing over his erection. Even with Bob's tongue dragging over his slit, poking until he breathed the other man's name on an exhale.

This was not gay. He was not a poof.

Bob engulfed him to the hilt and One Two shouted the man's name harshly behind gritted teeth. He saw Bob swallow, the entire time the younger man's dark eyes focused on him. The entire time stroking himself. One Two watched, waited until pink lips retreated. He watched as Bob teased the head of his own cock, mouth open, eyes closed. He knelt down and kissed the other man, closing his own eyes. His tongue met Bob's in a fervent kiss. He tasted the salt of his own cum but most importantly he could taste Bob. They separated as Bob climaxed.

The two of them kneeling in front of each other, both of them sated. It was hard to remember the lines that were so clearly drawn before. One Two stood up and marched off to the bathroom but not before he heard Bob say one word.

"Exquisite."

One Two's thoughts exactly.


End file.
